


365 Ways

by OnceUponAHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, chef nicole, student waverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAHeda/pseuds/OnceUponAHeda
Summary: Au! Newly engaged Waverly Earp meets Nicole Haught and sparks fly instantly between the two. Now with Waverly’s wedding exactly one year away it gives Nicole 365 days to proof to Waverly that she is making a mistake by marrying Champ. WayHaught





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I have been working on this story for about a year but I never found an OTP that worked for me in this story and then I discovered the wonder that is WayHaught. All of the important people will be making an appearance and also a lot of OC characters. So hope you guys enjoy!

Black boots are resting carelessly on top the wooden desk when a white square box lands next to them.

“Happy birthday Earp.” Xavier smiles down at his partner as she grabs the box pulling out a doughnut.

“Powdered sugar hells yes.” Taking a bit she lets out a loud moan. “Damn that’s good. Thanks Dolls.”

“Anything for my partner.” He says ruffling her hair making Wynonna punch him in the side. He just chuckles before taking a seat at his desk across from her. “How are you going to celebrate turning the big two seven?” He mockingly says making Wynonna flip him off with her powdered sugar covered finger.

“Your older then me dimwit. But to answer your question - alcohol and lots of it.”

“So, just another Tuesday then.” He smirks at her.

“Pretty much.” She shrugs. “Waves has been bugging me about going to that hot shot club _Purgatory_ but that place is harder to get into then a nun’s panties.”

“ _Purgatory_ yeah I know it, pretty cool place.” He starts flipping through the files on his desk but stops to look back up at her. “Hey, if I could get us in would you want to go?”

“And how exactly are you going to get us in, flash the bouncer?”

“No, I know the owner I helped him out a while back and he owes me.”

“Okay then, I’ll let the gang know the party has been relocated.” She watches as he looks down at his phone before smiling and shaking his head. “What up?”

“My sister recently moved back and she is getting reacquainted with the wonderful Atlanta traffic.”

Wynonna sits up abruptly dropping her feet to the ground.

“Hold up, you’re telling me this allusive sister of yours is here in Atlanta and you haven’t introduced us yet?”

“I didn’t know that you wanted to meet her.” He says confused.

“Hell yes I want to meet her!” She slams her hand down on the desk making her pencil holder fall over. “You’re always talking about Nicky is so awesome, Nicky is so cool, Nicky this Nicky that blah blah blah. So, yes I want to meet her and see if she lives up to all the hype.”

“Fine, whatever.” He rubs his hands over his face exasperated. “How about I bring her along tonight?”

“Okay.” Happy about her victory she leans back in her chair grabbing another doughnut.

“Great, can we get to work now?” He throws a folder at her.

“If we must.” She flips open the folder, looking at the latest idiot who thought it was a good idea to skip bail. “These scumbags are not going to catch themselves.”

-x-x-

After pulling on her blazer and adjusting the sleeves she starts running her fingers through her red hair trying to tame the wild curls.

“What’s got you all freaked out?” Her brother asks leaning against the doorframe.

“I’m not.”

“I haven’t seen you fiddle with your hair this much since you woke up with that nasty piece of gum in it.”

She drops her arms looking herself over once more in the full length mirror.

“I just want them to like me.”

“Who, Xavier’s friends?” He asks and Nicole nods. “Why would you care what they think?”

“They are his best friends I just need them to like me.”

“And you think if they don’t like you he will choose them over you?” He pushes off the doorframe and walks closer to her.

“Well, yes.”

“Nicky-“

“Keogan I’m serious.” She spins around to face him. “I have been MIA since graduation, they have been here with him while I was on the other side of the world. I don’t want to lose my big brother because I was an idiot.”

Keogan wraps her up his strong arms and she rests her head on his chest. He knows Xavier and Nicole have always had a special bond growing up. Pulling back so he can look her in her tear-filled eyes.

“Okay, first off Xavier loves you and there is no way you can lose him even if you tried. He would fight the world for you. Sure, you haven’t been around but he understands that you needed to get away and do your own thing to become this amazing person that you are. He is so proud of you Nicky, we all are. And secondly these new friends of his are going to adore you plus your sexy…” He wiggles his eyebrows at her making her laugh. “… and you do remember who the hell you are right? They would be idiots not to like you.”

“Thank you.” She lays her head back down on his chest. “I missed you Keo.”

“I missed you to little sis.” He drops a kiss on her head before stepping back. “Now you need to get out of here so we can start our guys night without you looking over our shoulders the whole time.”

“Are you sure you are going to be okay alone?”

“Yes!” He turns her around starting to move her towards the door. “Besides Zadin is here, so you know there is at least responsible person here even if he is just 14. Now go have fun!”

-x-x-

Wynonna drops down on the stool next to Xavier and Doc taking shot from Xavier’s hand and throwing it back.

“Hey that… was mine.” He just sighs and signals the bartender to bring him another.

The club is packed full and the music pumping. Everyone is having fun celebrating Wynonna’s birthday.

Waverly comes skipping over dropping down in her sister’s lap with the others following her to the bar.

“Having fun baby girl?” Wynonna asks her smiling sister.

“Yes! Dolls your amazeballs for getting us in here.” She pinches his cheek and he swats her hand away.

“Yeah, who knew old Dolls here had actual useful connections?” Eliza says taking a seat next to the man.

“I’ll remember that next time you come to me with that big old puppy dog eyes needing a favour.”

 “So, where is this sister of yours?” Doc asks sipping on his drink.

“Yes, I want to meet her.” Jeremy says way to excited, clearly the alcohol already starting to affect him.

“She actually just texted me she’s outside, ah there she is.” He points over to the door with the glass in his hand.

Everyone whips their head around to catch the first glimpse of the big man’s sister.

“Holy shit.” Wynonna whispers.

Waverly can hear the clank her jaw makes when it hits the floor. This is nothing like the shy nerdy girl Dolls described to them. This woman screamed confidence and drop dead gorgeous.

Wearing grey Vans, tight black jeans, a white tanktop under a black blazer with the faux leather sleeves pushed up to her elbows to reveal her strong tattooed arms and her short red hair framing her face perfectly. Waverly shivers as she watches the woman walk closer to them smiling her dimpled smile at her brother making her brown eyes sparkle in the flashing neon lights.

“Nicky.” Xavier walks closer her pulling her into a big hug and lifting her off of the floor.

“Wow, easy there tiger.” Placing her back on the ground her moves her over to his friends.

“Everyone this is my sister Nicole Haught, and these are my friends Eliza, Jeremy, Wynonna, Waverly, Rosita and John but we just call him Doc.”

Nicole smiles politely at everyone, her eyes lingering a little longer on Waverly, making the younger Earp blush.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Oh and happy birthday Wynonna.”

“I have to admit it with the way Dolls talks about you I expected a lot more Doogie Howser and a lot less tattoos.” Wynonna says waving at the redhead’s appearance.

Nicole laughs.

“Yeah I was kind of a nerd in school, but a lot changed after graduation.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Wynonna downs another shot. “Now that everyone is here let’s get this party started.” She makes her way back out onto the dance floor dragging everyone with her.

Xavier just shrugs throwing his arm around his sister’s shoulders before joining the others on the dance floor.

-x-x-

Everyone is having a great time dancing, drinking and grinding… a lot of grinding going on. Waverly makes her way through the moving bodies until she finally reaching the bar. She flags down the bartender getting her a bottle of water, the alcohol has been flowing all night, by the birthday girl’s insistence, Waverly thankfully wasn’t drunk yet but had just a nice buzz going. After drinking half of the bottle she feels a presence next to her, turning her head she finds Nicole leaning against the bar next to her.

“Waverly Earp, sister of the birthday girl.”

“That’s me.”

“Your sister is…” Nicole trails off.

“Crazy?” Waverly provides.

“Interesting.” Nicole instead says making them both laugh.

“Yeah she is something all right. I always think someone needs to give Dolls a prize for not murdering her.”

“He’s a saint alright, hey can I ask you why do call Xavier Dolls?” Nicole has been burning to ask the question all night.

Waverly giggles.

“Oh that one is all Wynonna. They just started too worked together when Wynonna found out about Xavier’s action figure collection and so Dolls was born.”

“What I wouldn’t give to have known that nickname when we were growing up.” Nicole says wishfully taking a sip of her drink.

“You guys fight a lot?”

“All the time. I was adopted by our parents when I was 12 so being a hormonal teenage girl with 3 brothers made for some wild fights, but trust me I could stand my own between all that testosterone.” She says proudly grinning at Waverly.

“You have 3 brothers?”

“Yes, Xavier is the oldest. Then there is Keogan, he is 2 years older than me and his is musician, his band is actually pretty good. Zadin is the baby he is 14 and a real little computer nerd.” Nicole says fondly, Waverly can clearly see the love she has for her brothers shining in her eyes. “How about you, is it just you and Wynonna?”

“Uh, no we have an older sister Willa but we haven’t seen her in some time.” Waverly looks at the water bottle in her hand not making eye contact.

“Oh,” Is all Nicole can say, somehow she has stumbled upon a taboo subject.

“So, Dolls says you’re a chef?” Waverly says after a moment.

“Yes.” Nicole quickly jumps at the change of subject. “Yes, I am a chef.”

“Is that why you moved back to Atlanta?” Nicole nods.

“I had a great opportunity come up and I couldn’t say no.”

“That’s great. Does this mean I will get to taste your culinary genius anytime soon?”

“That depends.”

“Depends on what?”

Nicole leans closer like she is about reveal a big secret.

“Depends if you’ll be staying for dessert.”

Nicole can see the instant her words registers in the young Earp’s mind by the bright pink colour that covers her cheeks. Nicole internally smirks but decides to take mercy on the girl.

“What about you, you a bounty hunter like your sister and Xavier?”

“Oh no, too much ruff housing for me. I’m a student, history major.”

“Wow, so I take it you’re the brains in the family then?” Waverly giggles and Nicole swoons at the sound.

Before they know it they have moved to a table in the far corner of the club where both of them are laughing as they talk, getting to learn more about each other and just enjoying the other woman’s company.

“My boyfriend Champ travels a lot. His dad owns this big international company and with Champ in line to succeed him he is constantly sending him on business trips all over the world.”

“That must suck, him being away so often.”

Waverly just shrugs playing with her water bottle.

“Excuse me.” They both look over to see a tall blonde woman standing next to their table. “I don’t mean to interrupt but I just wanted to know if you maybe want to dance?” She asks holding her hand out to Nicole.

Nicole looks to Waverly and she quickly waves it off telling her she should go dance.

“Sure, I would love to.” She takes the blonde’s hand letting herself be let away. Glancing over her shoulder she sees Waverly watching her with a frown before giving her a small smile when she locks onto brown eyes.

-x-x-

By the end of the night Xavier is helping Eliza into the back of the taxi, Jeremy is already passed out against the other side’s window with Rosita snuggled up against him. When Eliza is finally safely inside Doc walks up to them.

“I’ll get these two home if you can take care if those two?” He motions to where Wynonna is clinging onto Waverly to stay up right.

“Thanks Doc.” He pats him on the back before making his way over to them.

“How did you guys get here?” Nicole asks.

“I’ll just call us another taxi.” Xavier says already pulling out his phone.

“Don’t do that, my car is just down the street I’ll just take everyone home.”

“But-“ Waverly wants to protest but Nicole quickly sooths her worries.

“Its okay, I didn’t drink anything only sodas.”

“Okay.” Waverly agrees.

They follow Nicole down the street to where her car is parked, Dolls practically having to carry Wynonna.

“Holy cheese balls that’s your car?!” Wynonna freaks out. “No wonder you got all those girls grinding all up on you.”

“That’s not…” She looks at Waverly who just raises an eyebrow at her. “There’s no girls.”

“So, I take it being chef pays well?” Waverly asks buckling into the passenger seat, Xavier having taken the back with Wynonna.

“I do okay.”

Xavier opens the back window thinking maybe some fresh air will help sober up the older Earp a little.

“Yoh ginger ninja put some music on.” Wynonna all but yells in Nicole’s ear as she dives in between the redhead and her sister making the two in front of the car jump as Wynonna starts to fiddle with the music controls.

Flipping from one song to the next until she comes across _Nickelback’s Must Be Nice_.

 “I love this song!” Wynonna squeals as she tries to turn up the volume but Xavier pulls her back to the back of the car.

“Of course you do.” An amused Nicole turns the volume up for the over excited birthday girl.

Wynonna starts to sing along really loud and off tune with her over exaggerated hand gestures and impromptu air guitars making the others in the car laugh.

“Oh no you don’t.” Xavier quickly grabs her around the waist as she sticks her head out of the window singing at the top of her lungs.

Nicole looked at Waverly who is smiling at her, she looks up making eye contact with Xavier in the mirror before looking back at Waverly a large smile breaking out on her face. When the chorus starts again she and Waverly joins Wynonna in her crazy singing. Xavier just rolls his eyes at the girls, maybe he should have traded with Doc.

Pulling up to the apartment building Waverly navigated her to Nicole turns off the engine.

“Okay Earp time to get you into bed.” Xavier tries to manoeuvre the semi conscious woman.

“Damn Dolls, at least buy a girl dinner first.” She slurs.

“You’d be so lucky Earp.” They hear him say as he finally gets her out of the car. They watch Wynonna fight against Xavier helping her stay up right until he finally he had enough and just throws her over his shoulder carrying her towards the building.

“Thank you for the ride Nicole.”

“You are very welcome.” Waverly smiles that adorable smile at Nicole making swoon at the sight.

“It was really nice to meet you. Hopefully I will get to see you again soon.”

“Yeah, me too.” She takes a hold of the door handle. “Good night Nicole.”

“Good night Waverly Earp.” With that Waverly exits the car, turning around to wave at the chef before going into the building.

Inside the apartment she makes sure Wynonna is okay on the couch where Xavier placed her. She pulls a blanket over her sister and moves a bucket next to her head, and a bottle of water and pain killers on the table next to her.

She finally makes her way into her bedroom kicking off her shoes freeing her aching feet. After going to the bathroom and changing into her sleepwear she climbs into bed. A strong arm wraps around her waist and rough lips kiss her shoulder.

“Have fun with your friends?” Champ’s sleepy voice asks.

“Yes, it was awesome. We got to meet Dolls sister.” Waverly smiles at the memory of the redhead.

“Great.” He mumbles already half asleep.

 _Yes tonight was great,_ Waverly thinks to herself before she drifts off.

-x-x-

Nicole opens the door to her apartment with Xavier close behind her. When she steps inside she can’t help but smile at the sight in front of her. Angelo and Zuko are sprawled out on the couch fast asleep, Amos is on the floor leaning against the couch sleeping with the game controller still his hand. Zadin being the only one still awake sitting in front of the large TV engrossed in the game he is playing. Keogan is passed out in the love seat with a sleeping Luca snuggled up to his chest.

“Keogan.” Nicole whispers kneeling down next to her brother.

“Hey sis.” He says his blinking open.

“Looks like you guys had fun.” She looks around at the mess they created of her apartment.

“Yes, some serious male bonding.”

“I’m sure. But it’s time for this little male to go to bed.” She says lifting the sleeping 11 month old out of Keogan’s arms. “Thanks again for watching him.”

“No problem, I love spending time with my little nephew.” He gets up from the chair looking at the rest of his band members all in different stages of awake. “Okay you hobos time to head out.”

“You guys can stay at my place if you want?” Xavier offers standing at the door with Zadin next to him ready to go.

They all quickly agree and head across the hall to Xavier’s apartment.

“Xavier.” Nicole calls before he can close the door, when his head pops back in she continues. “Thanks for tonight, I needed that.”

He just winks at her, before closing the door with one last goodnight.

Looking around at the now quiet apartment, she starts to make her way down the hall. Walking into the room guided by the soft light of the nightlight she carefully manoeuvres the sleeping boy onto the changing table to quickly change his diaper before she places him in his crib. She pulls his little blanket over his body and places his stuffed giraffe, that is almost bigger than him, next to him where he can easily find it. She watches as his tiny belly moves with every breath and his eyelashes flutter. Moving little strands of brown hair out of the way she bends down placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep tight little man.” She whispers.

Turning on the baby monitor she leaves the room. Knowing that she still riding the adrenaline from her night out and sleep was not going to be possible right now she instead heads to the kitchen. The fancy top of the line kitchen equipment shining brightly when she flips on the light. She starts pulling out ingredients she will need to create her midnight snack.

-x-x-

The next morning Waverly finds Wynonna sprawled out the couch still recovering from the previous night. Waverly nudges her feet off the couch so she can sit down.

“How are we feeling this fine sunshine morning?”

“Ugh, like death threw up on me.” Wynonna mumbles throwing her arm over her eyes to shield out the bright light.

“I’m glad you at least enjoyed your party.”

“Hey, sorry about ditching you.”

“It was your party you weren’t suppose to be worrying about me. Besides I wasn’t alone all night I ended up talking to Nicole.”

“Dolls sister?” Wynonna drops her arms so she can look at her sister.

“Yeah, turns out she is pretty great.”

“You just spent the night drinking with a woman you just met?”

“No, we didn’t even drink we just talked and got to know each other.” Waverly says sipping from her cup of overly sweet coffee.

“Hold on, what?” Wynonna asks sitting up, still looking completely confuse. Waverly takes her sister by her shoulder looking her in the eye.

“While you drunk yourself stupid I made a friend.” She explains.

“So, this Nicole is interesting enough to keep you talking into the morning hours?” Wynonna asks taking the water bottle and pain killers from the table.

“She is not what I expected.” Waverly says with a shrug hiding her smile behind her cup.

-x-x-

At noon Nicole makes her way over to the apartment across the hall. She is balancing Luca on her hip and a death grip on the takeout bag in her free hand. After knocking she hears a thump before Xavier opens the door drenched in sweat as he was clearly busy working out. He wipes his hands and face on the towel before motioning for his sister to come in, as she walks past him he takes the little boy from her arms. Luca sequels as Xavier blow a raspberry on his tummy.

“Luca my main man, did you have fun with uncle Keogan and Zadin last night?” He asks walking further into the apartment.

“I brought food.” Nicole places the brown paper bag on the kitchen counter.

Xavier walks into the living room placing Luca down next to his toy box that has found permanent residency in the living room. He instantly starts pulling toys out to play with, well mostly chew on.

“What did you get?” He asks as he opens the bag.

“Greasy cheese burger and fries.”

“Ah, you spoil me.” He says taking out a couple of fries and popping them in his mouth.

Nicole grabs an apple before hopping onto the counter opposite her brother.

“You not hungry?”

“Unlike you my dear brother I rather not flood my system with grease.” She emphasises her point by taking a bite out of the apple, Xavier just sticks out his tongue at her showing her his half chewed up bite of burger. “Nice, now I see where my son learned that.”

“I’m his uncle I’m suppose to teach him valuable life skills right Luca?”

The boy just lets out a string of garbled noises in conformation making the two adults laugh.

“So, looks like you and Waverly Earp hit it off last night.” He says waving a fry in the air, Nicole just looks down at her half eaten apple trying to hide her blush.

“Yeah she is pretty great.”

“Great enough to get you to let loose a little.”

“You say that like I never do anything fun.”

“Oh your bucket of fun when your with little man over there. But ever since you got pregnant it’s like you’re afraid to do anything remotely fun.”

“I have responsibilities now Xavier I can’t just go out partying every night I need to think of Luca first.”

“I know that and you’re an amazing mom, but I think you need to have some time where you are not mommy Nicole or chef Nicole but just Nicole.”

“It’s just hard you know.” She says in a small voice not being able to stop from looking over where her son is happily playing.

Xavier walks over to the chef wanting to pull her into a hug but she stops him before he can get to close.

“No way, your all sweaty and gross.”

Xavier just laughs before walking back to his meal.

“What did you and Waverly get up to last night?”

“Nothing much, we just talked… a lot. I can’t explain it, I just never felt such a strong connection with someone before. It was like we have known each other for years and not just a few hours. I could spend hours talking to her and never get bored. She is just so smart and funny and-“

“In a relationship.” Xavier cuts in.

“I know.” Nicole looks down at her apple suddenly not hungry anymore.

“But you wish she wasn’t.” Nicole slowly lifts her eyes to look at her brother and nods.  “Hey I get it, Waverly is really great and she is hot, really hot.”

“Your point?” She asks throwing the apple in the trash.

“I can see why you would be drawn to her, but she can’t offer you anything more than friendship.”

“I’m not an idiot Xavier I know that.” She says starting to get annoyed.

“I just don’t want to watch you fall for the girl you can’t have and have your heart broken.” He says sincerely.

“Like you said she is hot so of course I’m attracted to her but it doesn’t mean I will ever act on it. Maybe your right, I just need to get out more.”

“You need to get laid.”

“Hey!” She punches him on his arm. “Kid in the room.”

“It’s not like he knows what I’m talking about.”

“Still, his mind is like a little sponge I rather him not hear things he shouldn’t be repeating.”

Xavier snort.

“Oh can you just imagine mom’s face if she hears her precious little angel say that.” Nicole joins in laughing as well. “But it still doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“Yeah yeah.”

-x-x

It’s Friday night and Waverly is in her best dress. Champ had decided they were going to go out with their families tonight to some fancy restaurant that just opened up recently called _Polo_. Wynonna almost jumped through the roof when she found out where they were going, apparently the head chef is some big shot who have worked in all of the best restaurants across the world and Wynonna being the self proclaimed food guru was basically vibrating in excitement about being able to eat there.

Gus and Curtis were already waiting at the restaurant with Champ’s parents when they arrived.

“You ready babe?” Champ asks taking off his seatbelt, Wynonna being the first out of the car.

Waverly just gives him a fake smile and nods.

Waverly looks around amazed at the fancy décor of the restaurant it was all dark wood and chandeliers.

“Good evening and welcome to _Polo_.” The hostess greats them.

“We have reservations under Hardy.”

“Ah yes the rest of your party have already arrived, if you would follow me I will show you to your table.”

The follow the woman in her expensive black dress, Waverly is still a little taken back by the beautiful place but then she sees her uncle Curtis waving at them and instantly feels more relaxed at his warm smile. Champ is immediately pulled into a business conversation with his father while the Earp girls get settled.

“How cool is this place?” Wynonna asks sitting down next to Gus as she looks around like a kid in a candy store. Gus looks at Waverly with a raised eyebrow.

“She has been like this the whole way over here, apparently the head chef is like her spirit animal or something.” Waverly explains.

“Hello everyone I’m Katherine and I will be your server tonight.”

Dale, Champ’s father, orders a bottle of wine for the table and Katherine quickly runs off to get it.

“This menu looks amazing, Champ I hope you are ready to swipe that credit card until the plastic burns.” Wynonna says as her eyes dart across the menu items.

“I’m not going to believe I’m saying this but I agree with Wynonna everything looks delicious.” Gus says.

“Yes, we have been here before and I have to say their food is rather exquisite.” Mary Hardy comments as her husband and son are still talking amongst themselves.

Katherine comes back with the wine poring everyone a glass.

“Is everyone ready to order?”

Everyone places their order and Katherine leaves again.

Dale nods at Champ and he clears his throat getting everyone’s attention.

“Um, now that everyone is here there is something I would like to say.” He turns in his chair to face his girlfriend. “Waverly, these last two years with you have been awesome and I think it’s time we take this relationship to the next level.” Kneeling down next to her chair he pulls out a little blue box. “Waverly Earp, will you marry me?”

Waverly stares wide eyed at the big diamond ring, looking up at everyone at the table seeing their faces in a range of different emotions. Looking back down at Champ’s goofy smile she swallows before answering.

“Yes.”

The people at the table cheer as he slips the ring onto her finger, getting up he pulls her into a heated kiss. Sitting back down Dale pats him on the back in congratulations. Waverly is still looking in shock down at the ring on her finger when she is suddenly pulled into frenzy of hugs.

Katherine congratulates them as well when she comes over with their starters. The rest of the meal consists mostly out of wedding talk, while Waverly is still processing what just happened. By the time dessert is ordered Gus and Mary have already pulled out a notebook to start making wedding arrangement, those two working together that should get interesting Waverly thinks to herself.

“Gotta pee.” Wynonna suddenly says before running off.

As desert is being served the head chef comes out to great some of the guests, making her way around the room until she gets to their table.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” Waverly’s head snaps up at the familiar voice.

“Chef Haught the meal was fantastic as expected.” Dale says shaking the woman’s hand.

“Thank you sir but please call me-“

“Nicole.” The chef’s eyes snaps up to her and Waverly can see the surprise in her eyes.

“Waverly.” She breaths out making the young Earp smile even bigger. Waverly feels Champ place his arm on the back of her chair and clearly Nicole sees it as well, she shakes her head clearing her thoughts. “You’re the couple who got engaged?”

Waverly holds up her left hand with an unsure smile.

“Congratulations.” She almost forces out. “Please enjoy a bottle of champagne on us.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Curtis says, and Nicole just gives him a polite smile.

“Body art, what are you doing here?” Nicole spins around to see a confused Wynonna, her eyes lock on the redhead’s black chef jacket. “Holy Gordon Ramsey you’re the head chef here.”

“That I am.”

“I’m totally going to kick Dolls ass tomorrow for keeping this from me.”

“Wait you guys know each other?” Gus asks pointing between the three girls.

“Nicole is Dolls little sister.” Waverly explains and Gus nods.

“I hope you have a pleasant evening, but I must get back to the kitchen.” With one last smile Nicole is gone.

“Can you believe Dolls didn’t tell us she is the head chef here?” Wynonna asks sitting back down and taking a bite of her dessert. “Oh wow, that woman is a food wizard if I was him I’d be the size of a house.”

Waverly just nods still looking in the direction the chef just fled. When Champ kisses her cheek she snaps back and smiles at him before rejoining the table conversation.

On their way out of the restaurant Waverly stops when she hears someone calling her name. Turning around she sees Nicole walking up to her.

“Hey.” The chef says when she stops in front of her with a smile.

“The food was absolutely amazing.”

“Great I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She pulls a small silver box from behind her back. “I just wanted to give you this.”

Waverly takes it carefully like it might break at any second.

“What is it?”

“Just a little ‘congratulations on getting engaged’ gift.” Nicole says like it’s no big deal.

“Thanks.” Nicole gives her a smile before pointing over her shoulder

“I better get back.”

“Okay, thanks for this.” She motions to the box.

“You’re very welcome Waverly Earp.” With that she rushes off back to the kitchen.

Waverly cradles the box against her as she walks out to where Champ is waiting for her.


	2. The Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the great response to the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who commented! I’m really excited about this story and I hope you guys are joining me for this crazy ride.

It turns out that you can’t study when you have an unopened little silver box sitting on your coffee table staring at you the whole time. Waverly has been trying to study for her test all morning but the little box keeps stealing her attention, along with a long list of questions about said box.

 _Did Nicole run out during the dinner rush to buy her an engagement present?_ No, that’s just ridiculous and unpractical. _Was it something she keeps at restaurant in case one of her friends spontaneously gets engaged there?_ Okay not even Waverly is that prepared, that’s coming from someone who carries around bear spray. _Maybe it’s something Nicole found in the kitchen… like an apple?_ Yes, that’s what it is! It’s just an apple, maybe it’s some weird chef engagement gift who is she to judge?

“What are you doing baby girl?”

Waverly jumps at the sound of her sister’s voice making her drop her pencil she has been tapping mindlessly against her textbook. Wynonna drops unceremoniously onto the opposite side of the couch before she can respond Wynonna spots the little box.

“What’s this?” She grabs the box off the table.

“Hey careful!” Waverly drops her textbook on the floor next to her so can move closer to her sister.

“What’s inside?” Wynonna looks between Waverly and the box.

“I don’t know. Nicole gave it to me last night when we were leaving the restaurant.” Wynonna moves the box from one hand to the other examining it.

“Why didn’t you open it?”

“I don’t know.” Waverly answers honestly.

“Geez Waves, it’s not a demented Jack-In-The-Box just open it.” Wynonna pulls off the lid before Waverly can stop her. “Sweet Willy Wonka’s balls its chocolate truffles.” She grabs one and pops it in her mouth letting out a long moan.

“Wynonna! Nicole gave them to me!” Waverly quickly grabs the box from her sister before she can take another one.

“Holy shit that’s orgasmic.” Wynonna drops her head onto the back of the couch in bliss.

Waverly looks at the beautiful little truffles in the box, they are almost too beautiful to eat. They are clearly handmade, she has a pretty good idea by who’s hands that is.  Carefully taking one out so she can examine the glittering orb closer, gold dust, of course why would she expect anything less. She places it her mouth letting it melt on her tongue.

“Oh wow.” She says covering mouth as the flavours explode on her mouth.

“Told ya. I’m totally kicking Doll’s sorry ass for hiding her from us for so long.” Wynonna complains thinking about all the amazing food she has missed out on.

“He didn’t hide her from us, she wasn’t even in the country.”

“Still, her food is art and art must be shared.”

Waverly just rolls her eyes at her sister as she pulls out her phone sending a quick text to the chef.

_Thank you for the chocolate truffles they are amazing! – Waverly_

After hitting send she looks up to see Wynonna typing away on her iPad that was on the coffee table just a second ago.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Googling one chef Haught.” Wynonna says distracted she is browsing through the search results.

“What?! You can’t do that!” She tries to grab the iPad but Wynonna just keeps it out of reach.

“Come on you can’t tell me you’re not just a _little_ bit curious?” Wynonna asks with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Waverly says crossing her arms in defiance, no matter how hard her body is fighting to grab the iPad and look for herself.

“Sure, whatever you say.” She turns back to the iPad as Waverly glares at her. “Wow, she is everywhere on the internet. She is like a really big deal, like Michelin star big deal.”

“Really?”

Waverly can’t take it anymore and grabs the iPad from her annoying sister, but since it’s already done Waverly can’t help but read the article about the up and coming young chef. She smiles at the photo of the redhead in her black chef’s jacket intensely concentrating on the dessert master piece she is plating. It’s clear that she has worked up quite the reputation in the food community working under some big names and even winning an award or two. Then it mentions how a few months ago she moved back to her home of Atlanta to work as the head chef at the world renowned chef Randy Nedley’s new restaurant _Polo_ and critics are already singing the young chef’s praises.

“You know I never understood how a tire company can be restaurant critics.” Wynonna says peering over her sister’s shoulder. “Oh look her Instagram page.”

Wynonna taps the link making Waverly slap her hand away.

“I have to hand it to you baby girl you sure picked one _hot_ chef to be your new BFF.” Wynonna lets out a low whistle as Waverly scrolls through the photos.

“Oh shush.” But she can’t help but smile because Wynonna isn’t wrong.

Waverly stops at a photo of Nicole sitting on a large couch with Xavier sitting on her right side. On her left is a tall tanned man that kind of looks familiar to her but she can’t place why, he has short black hair and is very well build. In front of them on the floor is a teenage boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes smiling showing of this braces. Waverly figures they must be Nicole’s brothers she told her about. But the thing that keeps pulling her attention is the little boy sitting in Nicole’s lap, his brown hair styled to perfection, but his big brown eyes leaves no doubt he is in fact Nicole’s son.

“Crap she has a kid.” Clearly she isn’t the only one that draws that conclusion. “He’s pretty damn cute though.”

“He is adorable.” Waverly says smiling at his cute little face.

Waverly jumps when her phone starts to ring, she quickly fishes the devise out of her pocket handing the iPad back to Wynonna.

“It’s Champ.” She says getting up to take the call.

“Say hi to the hubby for me.” Wynonna calls after her.

-x-x-

The next week finds Waverly and Nicole texting each other regularly. Most of the times its just little random things about their day or something they found funny. With Waverly up late most nights studying and Nicole working until the early morning hours at the restaurant they found a strange kinship knowing they are not alone being awake in the midnight hours.

All too soon it is time to start planning the Hardy-Earp wedding. That’s how Waverly found herself Saturday morning eating brunch with Champ and his mother. Mary had pulled out her leather day planner starting to write down everything that needs to be arranged. Waverly thought that they would have a discussion about what she and Champ would like, but so far it’s mostly just Mary telling them what they will be happening.

 “I have been talking to the country club and they said we that next year March is their earliest available date for the wedding.” Mary says scribbling something down in her elegant handwriting.

“The country club, I thought we would get married in like a church?” Waverly asks, frankly she was hoping to have the wedding at the church her parents was married in.

“Oh no, the club is larger and will give the right ambiance for this kind of wedding. Besides Dale already put down the deposit, plus with 250 guests attending we will need the space.” Mary says matter of factly.

 _250 guests_. Waverly takes a drink from her glass suddenly feeling a lump in her throat. This is not how she imagined planning her wedding would turn out.

-x-x-

After a painfully long brunch Champ is chasing down an angry Waverly storming across the park.

“Waverly, come on. The country club isn’t that bad.”

“It’s not about the country club Champ, it’s about the fact that your mother is completely taking over planning _our_ wedding. And you just let her! I don’t know about you but I’m only planning on getting married once and I would at least like a say in planning it.” Waverly abruptly stops and spins around to face him making her fiancé almost crash into her.

“She’s my mom Waverly, you know how she can be. She has this image she has to keep up with her high society friends who expect this to be the wedding of the year.”

“Well I don’t want her using our wedding as an exhibition to display her wealth to her stupid uptight friends.”

“Waves-“

They hear a loud squeal and look over to see a little boy running unsteadily towards them as fast as his little legs can wobbly carry him crying out in delight as he goes. Waverly looks behind him to see Nicole giving chase, a lot slower of course, just before he reached them Nicole snatched him up making him squeal even louder as she tosses him in the air and catches him only to start tickling him.

“Gotcha!”

“Mama.” He says between giggles

Their previous argument completely forgotten, Waverly knows she is smiling like an idiot but she can’t help it at the adorable pair. Nicole finally has mercy on the little boy stopping her attack and settling him on her hip. When she looks up she locks eyes with Waverly and the surprise is clearly written across her face.

“Waverly, hey.”

“Hi.” Waverly greets back, her eyes drifting back to the little boy who is now pulling on the collar of his mother’s blue plaid shirt she has on over her dark grey tank.

 “Hey you’re that chef from the restaurant.” Champ says reminding the two women of his presence.

“You’re the fiancé.” Nicole answers with fake enthusiasm.

“Yeah, Champ Hardy. This your kid or are you planning on cooking him tonight?”

“Champ!” Waverly looks at him appalled, he just shrugs as he laughs. “I’m sorry-“ She starts to apologise but Nicole stops her.

“Now its fine, but yes this is my son.” She answers but her eyes are on Waverly watching her reaction. “This is Luca. Luca can you say hi to mommy’s friend?” She asks her son but he just shyly lays his down on his mother’s shoulder, giving Waverly a little wave when she waves at him with a big smile.

“Hi Luca, I’m Waverly. I really like your shoes.” She says tapping his little red Chucks and he kicks it out to point at it and lets out a gurgled attempt at saying shoe. “Yeah, I wish my shoes were that cool.”  He smiles at her before burying his face in his mother’s shoulder.

“Listen Waverly-“ Champ starts but is cut off by his phone ringing, he looks down at it with a sigh. “I have to go or I’ll miss my flight. But I’ll call you tonight then we can talk.” She just gives them a stiff nod and he gives her quick kiss on the cheek before running off.

Waverly looks at Nicole who pretends to be focusing on Luca who is looking at the kids playing on the swings as he chews on his little fist.

“Sorry about that.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Get married they said, planning it would be fun they said.” Waverly says annoyed.

“Ah.” Nicole says realising what’s bothering the other woman. “Well if you are looking for some real unadulterated fun we were about to hit the swings if you want to join us?”

Waverly looks at those big brown eyes looking at her expectantly feeling all of her frustrations fading away.

“I would love too.” The biggest smile breaks out on the redhead’s face, making Waverly’s stomach flutter.

“To the swings!” Nicole says excitedly jumping Luca up and down on her hip.

-x-x-

Nicole is softly pushing Luca on the baby swing, he is content at just watching everything around him as he swings slowly back and forth. Waverly is on the swing next to him just moving the swing slightly not really lifting her feet of the ground, she finds she is rather fascinated at watching this ‘mommy’ side of Nicole. The chef catches her staring and blushes.

“Do you guys come her often?” Nicole raises an amused eyebrow at the youngest Earp. Waverly rolls her eyes when she realises what that sounded like. “What I _meant_ was, if you two like to spend your Saturday mornings in the park.”

“Yes, Saturday’s are what we call family days. I don’t have to be at the restaurant until later in the afternoon, so I usually find something for the two of us to do together in the mornings and then we have to go to my parents’ house for lunch with the rest of the family.” Nicole explains.

Luca starts to babble in his adorable baby way at absolutely nothing making them both chuckle. When the swing reaches Nicole again she places a kiss on his head as he continues to babble away.

 “He really is the most adorable little thing.” Waverly comments.

“Yeah he is pretty cute.” Nicole says with a loving smile at her boy.

“You’re not at all what I expected.” Waverly says making the chef look at her frowning.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“It’s good don’t worry.”

“If you say so.” Nicole says unconvinced.

 “I Googled you.” Waverly blurts out.

“What?” Nicole grabs onto the swing holding it in place as she looked at Waverly surprised.

“No shoot.” Waverly splatters nervously. “I didn’t… I…”

“You didn’t Google me?” Nicole asks with a raised eyebrow enjoying seeing the other woman so flustered.

 “Well, technically Wynonna Googled you.” Waverly finally gets out, she can feel her face flush all the way to the tip of her ears to Nicole’s amusement.

“Find anything interesting?” Nicole lets a chuckle as she starts to push the swing again.

“You mean besides the fact that you were named the best young chef of the year?” Waverly watches as its Nicole’s turn to blush. “But the thing that surprised me the most is the fact that there is no mention of special someone. I mean I saw at the club how much the ladies love you.”

“First of there were no ladies at the club.” Nicole says defensively making Waverly smirk at her.

“Sure and secondly?”

“Secondly… relationships can be a really scary concept. I mean the idea of giving someone that much power to hurt you.” Nicole trails off keeping her eyes on the swing moving back and forth.

Waverly doesn’t say anything she just studies the chef closely, clearly there is a story behind the comment but she knows whatever it is Nicole doesn’t want to talk about it. When Nicole finally looks over at the other woman Waverly just gives her a reassuring smile that Nicole gratefully returns.

“Hey, we knew we would find you here.”A sudden voice calls out to Nicole making both women jump.

 Waverly looks up to see the two new arrivals standing in front of them and immediately Waverly recognises them from Nicole’s photo on Instagram.

“Hey guys what are you doing here?” Nicole says as her hands start to sign as she talks to them making the younger Earp frown.

“I took this little nerd to the comic book store across the street.” The older of the two says and signs earning him a jab in the side from the teenager. “So we took a chance that we would find you here.”

 _“Are you going to introduce as?”_ The blonde signs as he looks between Nicole and Waverly.

“Yes of course.” Nicole says quickly. “Guys this is my friend Waverly Earp, Waverly this is my brothers the handsome blonde one is Zadin and the Neanderthal is Keogan.”

Zadin smiles while Keogan just scoffs, Zadin smiles at her before signing something.

“He says it’s nice to meet you.” Nicole translates for Waverly.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you two too.”  Waverly replies with a smile as well.

 _“Keogan promised me ice cream, do you want to join us?”_ Zadin asks his sister.

“Hey, I did no such thing!”

_“Your my big brother it’s an unwritten law.”_

Keogan just looks at his little brother smiling smugly up at him before letting out a huff in defeat.

“So apparently I’m buying ice cream, what can I get you guys?”

“Can you get a small vanilla one for Luca and I’ll take a cookies and cream one please. Waves?”  Nicole asks lifting Luca out of the swing. Waverly can’t help the little flip her stomach makes at hearing Nicole call her that.

“Um, I’ll take a strawberry thank you.”

He nods before he grabs Zadin in a head lock and dragging him away. Nicole just shakes her head as she leads Waverly over to the park bench where Luca’s bag is.

“So those were your brothers.” Waverly asks amused sitting down.

 “Yeah that was them.” Nicole chuckles as she sits down on the bench. “You’re probably curious but too polite to ask but yes Zadin is completely deaf, but he can read lips.” Waverly gives her a shy smile thankful for the explanation.

“Hey, you said your other brother is in a band right?” Waverly asks trying to figure out why the older one looked so familiar.

“Oh yeah Keogan, he is in this band called _Peacemaker_.”

Waverly’s jaw drops, _Peacemaker_ is one of the biggest up and coming bands after their cover songs went viral on YouTube.

“ _Peacemaker_ , I love them! There are totes amazing!”

“Ugh please don’t tell him that, his head is already big enough that it’s starting to have its own gravitational pull.” They both laugh until Luca start to wiggle around on Nicole’s lap trying to get free of her hold and starting to whine. “What’s wrong buddy?”

Luca leans forward holding out his arms towards Waverly to take him. Both woman look at each other surprised.

“You don’t have to.”

“No its fine I’ll take him if it’s okay with you.” Nicole nods and moves Luca over until he is safely in Waverly’s lap. His looks up at her with his big brown eyes before he starts bubbling away again, completely content sitting on her lap. He soon spots her long hair and grabs a hold of it making Waverly let out a yelp.

“Hey easy there.” Nicole tries to loosen his grip but he still keeps a hold on it.

“It’s okay it’s not his fault I have hair for days.” Waverly says sweetly. “Now I understand why you keep yours short.”

Zadin comes back with their ice creams handing them each one. Nicole helps Luca get a grip on his cone with a barely there scoop of ice cream on it before starting to eat her own. She can’t help but shake her head when she sees Keogan walking over to them with his phone out taking a selfie.

“Seriously Keo, can you be any more vain?” She asks her brother when he finally stops in front of them.

“It’s what the fans want.” He just shrugs typing away on his phone.

“The fans what to see you eat ice cream at the park?”

“Of course, why else would it have so many likes already?” He asks holding the phone in front of her to see for herself.

“Those are sympathy likes.”

“You post photos of your food all the time Nicky.” He shoots back at his sister.

“Because I’m a chef, that’s why people follow me they want to see the food I make.” Nicole explains like she is talking to a small child.

“I thought it’s because they think you’re hot.”

Nicole punches him hard on the arm making him laugh as he rubs his arm as he steps away out of arms reach.

“Hey I get it, why do you think I have so many followers they all want a piece of this.” He flexes his muscles showing off his well defined arms, Nicole doesn’t miss how a few people turn to stare at her brother including Waverly. Keogan see how his sister looks at the other woman.

“It just a shame I don’t have your sexy booty though.” He turns around lifting his shirt so they can see him shaking his behind. “What do you think Waverly who would you rather walk behind on a flight of stairs?” He asks watching the girl turn bright red and look away.

“Okay thank you Magic Mike please stop twerking in front of my son, his poor innocent eyes doesn’t need to see that.” Nicole covers the baby’s eyes with her free hand.

“We just have to get him to grow out of those saggy diapers then I can teach him my killer moves.”

“Keogan cant you go bother Xavier at work instead of me?”

“But bothering you is just so much more fun.” He winks at her.

Zadin taps him on the shoulder to get his attention before he starts signing. He nods and signs something back to him before turning to the two women.

“There is a basketball game happening down on court we are going to go check it out.” And with that the two Haught brothers are gone again.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Nicole apologises.

“I think your brothers are great.”

“Then you should try living with them.”

“Trust me Wynonna was no picnic either.”

Nicole looks over to her son sitting happily in Waverly’s lap eating his ice cream with his whole face, there is even some in his hair. She can’t help but chuckle at the sight of her happy boy.

 “Luca Jacob Haught look at your face!” She says making him look up at her smiling as the melted ice cream drips down his chin. “I can’t take you anywhere can I?” She asks tickling his tummy making him squeal and accidently pushing his ice cream into Waverly’s cheek

“Oh he got some on you.” Nicole smiles at the sight of the two covered in ice cream. “You two look just adorable I have to get a photo of this.” She pulls out her phone to do just that.

“Hey!” Waverly warns but with her one arm securely around Luca and the other holding onto her ice cream there isn’t really much that she can do to stop Nicole from taking the picture. So she does the next best thing by tapping her ice cream against Nicole’s nose. “There now you have to be in the photo too.”

Nicole looks at her in shock the phone still in the air ready to take the photo and her nose now covered in the cold treat. Waverly lets out an adorable giggle at the frozen chef and Luca soon follows. A large smile breaks out on the redhead’s face before shaking her head and scooting closer to the other woman.

“You play dirty Earp.” She says holding out the phone in front of them. “Smile you goofballs.”

When she puts her phone back in her pocket and drops the remainder of their melted dessert in the trash she takes some wipes out of Luca’s bag. Handing one of them to Waverly who thanks her and starts to clean herself up.

“Come here you sticky little monster.” Nicole takes the boy placing him in her lap as she starts to try and get him as clean as she can. When she is done she places him on the ground letting him hold onto the bench between her and Waverly and immediately he starts slapping the wooden planks.

 “Are you working tonight?” Waverly asks once she is ice cream free again.

“Yes. The joys of being the head chef. How about you do you have any fun plans for tonight?” Nicole asks.

“If you can call pulling an all nighter fun. I have a term paper due Monday so I will probably be up all night working on that, because I promised Gus and Curtis I would help them do stocktaking at Shorty’s tomorrow.”

“Sounds like you have a busy weekend ahead of you.”

“Yeah, and I should probably get started on that paper if I want to get any sleep this weekend.” Waverly says reluctantly getting up from the bench.

“Oh okay.” Nicole can’t help the disappointment in her voice.

“I had a really fun time, thanks for letting me crash your family day.” She says playfully ruffling Luca’s hair.

“Thanks for joining us.”

Waverly nods before she starts to back away.

“Good bye chef Haught.”

“Bye Waverly Earp.”

When she walks into her apartment Waverly is still smiling. Her phone beeps and she looks down to see Nicole send her the photo of the three of them covered in ice cream all smiling brightly. And suddenly her heart feels a lot fuller.

-x-x-

Later that afternoon all the Haught children are at their parents’ house for lunch. Nicole is busy working in the kitchen getting the food ready. Even at home she is still the designated food provider. Mixing the last ingredients into the salad she feels someone watching her and she looks to find Zadin watching her with a smirk.

“What?” She asks confused.

 _“Who was the hottie from the park?”_ He signs making Nicole groan, she should have know this was going to happen

“One of Xavier’s friends we met the other night.” She says her hands moving effortlessly in front of her as she explains.

 _“You like her.”_ It’s not a question but a simple statement.

“Yes, of course I like her she is my friend.” He just looks at her with a raised eyebrow clearly not impressed by her answer. “Okay you know what your 14 I’m not going to discus my love life with you.”

_“Clearly there is nothing to talk about.”_

“And this discussion is officially over.” She says bumping him with her hip as she moves past him to get the last dish out of the oven.

“What discussion is over?”

Nicole almost hits her head against the cupboard at her mother’s voice, but instead she just places the dish safely onto the counter with an annoyed groan.

 _“Nicole met-“_ Nicole grabs onto Zadin’s hands before he can sign any further giving him a glare.

“No one I met no one.” She says quickly.

“What’s going on?” Keogan asks walking into the kitchen.

“Apparently Nicole met someone she doesn’t want us to know about.”Allison Haught says looking at her daughter suspiciously.

“You mean the hot girl from the park?”

“Keogan!” Nicole exclaims dropping Zadin’s hands and he immediately raises one for a high five from his older brother that he happily gives.

“You were at the park with a hot girl?” Allison asks intrigued.

“No, not really. I kind of ran into her there while me and Luca were there this morning.” Nicole explains busying herself with getting the silver wear so she doesn’t have to look her mother in the eye.

Allison studies her daughter’s slumped shoulders as she avoids her gaze.

“Boys, go get your father and Xavier tell them the food is ready.” Allison effectively dismissive the two who quickly leave the kitchen.

Nicole turns around to face her mother knowing she can’t escape this discussion now.

“So?”

Nicole lets out a sigh as she leans heavily on the counter behind her.

“Her name is Waverly Earp, she is Xavier’s partner’s little sister. Xavier introduced us at Wynonna’s birthday party.”

“Oh.”

“Mom please don’t turn this into something it’s not.” Nicole pleads.

“I’m not, it’s just there hasn’t been a girl in a very long time that’s all.”

“There is no girl. Waverly is just my friend.” Allison walks over to her, taking her face lovingly into her hands.

“Honey, I know you have been burned in the past but don’t let that keep you from finding your happy ending.”

 “She’s engaged mom.” Nicole confesses in a small voice.

“Ah, now it makes sense why you’re tiptoeing around this girl.”

“Mom are you trying to tell me to be a home wrecker? I’m not going to be the other woman…” The rest of her sentence not needing to be said.

“That’s not what I want either. What I’m telling you is to fight. If this girl is the one, and you will know if she is then you have to fight for her. Show her what she is missing, that she has a choice. It’s not over until she says ‘I do’.”

Nicole gives her a small nod and Allison leans forward leaving a kiss on her forehead before stepping back.

“Now let’s get that food on the table before we have a riot on our hands.”

Nicole and Allison takes the food out into the dining room just as Xavier walks in with their dad behind him carrying Luca. One thing is for sure her son will have no shortage of people loving him in his life. Jason places Luca in his high chair next to his seat.  Xavier makes his way over to Nicole.

“Hey are you okay?” He asks concerned and she gives him a smile.

“Yeah, mom just grilled me about Waverly in the kitchen.”

“Oh, mom wants all the details of the new love of your life?” Nicole lets out a snort.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she already started picking out china patterns.” They both chuckle.

“Xavier, Nicole if you want any food I’d suggest you get to it before your brothers eat it all.” Jason calls them.

Xavier quickly sits down next to Keogan grabbing the bread roll out of his plate and placing it in his own.

“Hey! Hands off my food man!” Keogan yells protecting his plate with his knife.

“I’m older then you, you should respect your elders.” Xavier says around a mouthful of bread.

-x-x-

Waverly rubs her eyes trying to get them to focus on her laptop screen. It’s just after one in the morning and she has been working on her paper all night and she still has a way to go. She takes a few pieces of dry cereal from the bowl next to her laptop and pop them in her mouth. Waverly frowns when she hears a soft knock on her door thinking she might have imagined it. But curiosity getting the better of she gets up to see who could possibly be at her door at this time. Checking to see who it is first before opening the door she frowns in confusion but opens the door to reveal a sheepish looking Nicole.

“Nicole? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, sorry I didn’t want to knock to loud in case you were already asleep. But I remember you said earlier that you would probably be up all night working on your paper so… I thought I would bring you a midnight snack.” She pulls out a takeout bag from behind her back with a big smile.

Waverly looks at the woman amazed, she moves to open the door but stops.

“Wait, did you make it or did you buy it?” She asks seriously.

“Um I made it at the restaurant before I left.” Nicole says cautiously not really sure why she asked.

“Good then you may enter.” Waverly lets out a big smile opening the door wider for the chuckling chef to enter.

Nicole knows she shouldn’t, she should leave and go home to her son and let Waverly finish her paper alone in her apartment, the apartment she shares with her _fiancé_. But her feet have a mind of their own as she finds herself standing just inside the apartment.

Waverly takes the bag from her and goes into the kitchen as Nicole follows behind her.

 “Where is Champ?” Nicole asks remembering him saying something about flight earlier at the park before he left.

“New York.” Waverly says with a shrug opening the bag to pull out the food not realising how hungry she actually was until she was hit with the delicious aroma from inside.

“Looks like I made it just in time.”

“What?” Waverly asks confused lifting her focus from where she is trying to open the food container to see Nicole pointing at the bowl with dry cereal.

“Yes, my saviour.” Waverly says with a shy smile.

-x-x-

Waverly lets out a grunt as she places the large box onto one of the tables. Opening it up she starts taking out the contents as she lets out a long yawn.

“I know stocktaking is not the most exciting thing but I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“Ugh sorry Gus, it’s not that I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. I had to work on my paper and then Nicole showed up with her amazing food and we got talking for a while.”

“Nicole, wait is she the chef from that fancy place Champ took us to? The one Wynonna was acting like an overexcited kid about?” Gus asks placing a box next to Waverly’s.

“Yes, that’s her. But I think she can handle Wynonna since she has a kid of her own at home.”

“She has a kid?” Gus asks surprised.

“Yes Luca and he is just the most adorable little guy ever! Here let me show you.” Waverly shows her the photo Nicole send her of the three of them covered in ice cream.

“My he is an adorable little thing.” Gus says handing her back the phone she watches as Waverly smile down at the phone before finally putting it away and continue taking the bottles out of the boxes.

“And he is really sweet too, clearly he takes after his mother.” Gus listens as Waverly continue to gush over Luca and inadvertently Nicole as well. Telling her all about their day at the park, meeting Keogan and Zadin and how Nicole surprised her with what she calls a plate of the world’s most delicious food ever created. Gus has a strange feeling settling inside her but doesn’t mention it, not yet at least.

-x-x-

Xavier bursts into Nicole’s apartment, almost pulling the door off of its hinges. After getting a text from his sister saying she needed him all the worst possible scenarios playing through his head had him out of the door in a flash

“What’s wrong?” He asks concerned seeing Nicole on the couch her knees pulled up to her chest and looking about 2 seconds away from crying.

“Nicole?” He asks gentler.

“You where right I’m an idiot.” She looks up at him her bottom lip starting to tremble. “I’m the idiot who fell for the girl I can never have.”

“Oh Nicky.” He sits down next to her pulling her into his side as she starts to cry.

After the tears finally stopped Xavier grabbed them some comfort food and turned on some crappy reality show.

“So, this fiancé is he really that great?”

“Well his name is Champ Hardy. His father is the CEO of a large company and Champ is in line to take over from him when he retires. So, he is always travelling somewhere on business. He is an only child so he always gets what he wants. He’s basically your average golden boy.” Xavier says as he chews on the popcorn.

“He sounds like a real prick.” Xavier nudges her with his toe. “I know it just… she is getting married to him.”

“This isn’t breaking news, you already knew that.”

“It doesn’t mean it sucks any less.” She says annoyed throwing a piece of candy at the TV.

“I know.” He says rubbing her back soothingly. She suddenly sits up making him jump and pull his hand back. “What?”

“I’m going to fight for her.”

“Nicole no.”

“I have to do something!” She jumps off of the couch starting to pace in front of him.

“Nicky listen to me,” He says grabbing her by her arms to stop her pacing. “You’re my little sister and Waverly is my friend. I don’t want this to hurt either of you.”

She sits down on the table in front of him.

“I like her Xavier, _so much_. I’m always thinking about her. When I close my eyes I see that adorable smile of her. When I’m with her…  I just have to try. I know she loves Champ and is going to marry him. But if I don’t at least try I will regret it.”  

Xavier studies his sister for a long moment before letting out a sigh.

“She’s the one isn’t she?” Nicole nods. “You don’t do anything the easy way do you?”

She just gives him a guilty smile.

“What will be the fun in that?"

Xavier lets out a chuckle as he pulls her back to sit next to him.

“Okay then, what are you going to do now?”

Nicole looks up at him determination in her eyes.

“I’m going to fight like hell.”


	3. The Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I would just like to start by apologizing for my long absence. Since my last update my life has been crazy busy with school, work and most importantly my amazing girlfriend. Hopefully updates will be more regular now so I won’t have to keep you guys waiting for so long again. Thank you again for all the amazing comments!

_Loud_

That’s the word repeating over and over in Nicole’s head as another loud excited scream echoes through the store. Honestly she would take cooking for the world’s crankiest food critique over shopping at the party store any day. Luckily she came prepared with backup in the form of Xavier and Wynonna who kindly enough agreed to come with her and Luca.

To her surprise Wynonna and Luca seemed to hit it off immediately, he absolutely loves his new silly friend. The two had run off when they caught a glimpse of a giant balloon sculpture and left Nicole and Xavier to do all the heavy lifting - traitors.

Xavier is pushing the quickly filling shopping cart through the bright aisles while Nicole tries to navigate the extremely long list of everything she needs to buy. Who knew throwing a first birthday party would be this much work.

“What if you just walk up to her and kiss her senseless?” Xavier asks placing another pack of shinny balloons into the cart.

After her revelation and having decided that she will be fighting for the heart of one Waverly Earp, Nicole has still not come up with an actual plan of action.

“No Xavier, I’m not going to kiss her.” Nicole says looking between two different kinds of cartoon themed birthday plates.

Finally having made her choice she drops the pack into the cart before turning to her brother who has wondered into the sea of piñatas and was currently inspecting a crab shaped one. Nicole pushes the cart over to him.

“Why not? Isn’t that the point of the whole thing, to kiss the girl?”

“I’m not going to make Waverly a cheater and I told you I don’t want to be the other woman.” Nicole says and Xavier puts the piñata down and looks at her.

“Okay fair enough, so what then are you going to go all Romeo on her and court her?”

“Yes, I’m going to woo her. I’m going to show her how much I care about her and how special she is to me and that she deserves nothing but the best. I don’t mean money wise, but someone who is completely emotionally invested and treats her like the amazing person that she is.”

When she looks at her brother he is giving her a goofy smile and it makes her roll her eyes at him.

“Aw Nicky who knew you were such a sap.”

“Ha ha Zay very funny coming from a man who asked his sister to teach him to make her super secret doughnut recipe because and I quote ‘store bought just isn’t good enough’.” Nicole says with a raised eyebrow.

Xavier rubs the back of his neck avoiding eye contact.

“That is different.”

“Sure it is.”Nicole smirks at him and he quickly turns around picking up a mermaid piñata.

“Do have big master plan to ‘woo’ her?”

“I’m working on it, but I have a few ideas.”

Xavier takes an ice cream piñata holding it next to the mermaid and Nicole has had enough stepping in front of him she takes a hold of the piñatas making him look at her.

“Stop, we are not getting a piñata.”

“Why not, they are awesome and kids love them?”

“He is turning one Xavier, he can barely move his arms without hitting himself in the face do you really think giving him a stick will be a good idea?”

“Ugh fine.” He places both of them back before moving along to the next set of decorations.

“Are you going to tell her what you are doing?”

“Yeah, I’m going to tell her. She needs to know that she has you know, options.” Xavier snort.

“You make it sound like your trying to sell her insurance.” Nicole throws a paper cup at his head that he easily swats away.

They both look up when they see Wynonna walking to them with Luca on her hip and Xavier turns his face away trying not to laugh as Nicole just stare wide eyed at them.

“Hey guys, guess what we found?” Wynonna says excited looking between the brother and sister.

“Why does it look like my son has been marching in a pride parade?” Nicole finally asks seeing her son covered in tiny rainbow colour pieces of paper.

“Because no party is complete without a confetti gun. Happy birthday Luca!”

Wynonna fires the plastic gun in the air with a loud pop making hundreds of tiny pieces of confetti rain over them. Luca squeals in delight and tries to catch the little pieces of falling paper.

Nicole just shakes her head and takes her son from the oldest Earp. Placing him on her hip she runs her fingers through his hair making the confetti fall all over him. Luca starts laughing at this and shaking his head to make more papers fall.

“She is never babysitting.” Nicole whispers to Xavier.

“I don’t think she is the Earp you want bonding with your son anyway.” Nicole punches her snickering brother on the arm making him laugh harder.

“So, what are you guys up to?” Wynonna asks coming down from her confetti high.

“Oh we are just trying to come up with a plan for Nicky to steal your sister from Champ.” Xavier says nonchalant like it’s no big deal.

Nicole’s jaw drops at her brother’s confession and Wynonna freezes, just her eyes moving between the redhead and her partner.

Nicole is about ready to murder her idiot brother but her mind is too busy looking for a possible explanation that doesn’t makes her look like a temptress trying to seduce her little sister. She snaps out of her thoughts when she is hit with a foam bat against the head.

“Damn Haught stuff you sly dog, sneaking in and stealing my sister right from under Hardy’s nose.” Wynonna says with a big excited smile.

Nicole frowns at her, waiting for her smile to drop and have the woman chase her around trying to beat the snot out of her but it never happens.

“Wait, you are seriously okay with this?” Nicole asks in disbelieve.

“Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how many times I have complained to Dolls about how Waverly deserves so much better then Hardy?” Nicole looks at Xavier who just gives her smirk and shrugs. “There was so many times where I wanted to ask her if he has a golden dick because seriously that’s the only reason I can think of for her to be with him. I mean come on he is like one IQ point away from being a lawn chair.”

“Why didn’t you tell her you don’t think she should marry him?”

“Because for some unknown reason she actually likes the asshole and the only thing I ever wanted for her is to be happy. And if that means having that slab of baloney as a brother-in-law then I just have to grin and bear it.”

“Dang Earp you really are just a big old softy.” Xavier jokes.

“Tell that to anyone and I’ll cut your dick off with a butter knife and sew it back on with wool.” Xavier puts his hands up in surrender. Wynonna looks back at the chef seeing her still looking as confused as ever.

“Okay look, Waverly is my baby sister and I’ll go to the end of the world for her. She is probably the smartest person I know, but when it comes to love I have always thought that she is an idiot. I think she has always loved the idea of being in love more than actually being in love with him. That has made her blind to his many, _many_ flaws. So you see I would rather want her with your Haught ass then that little rich boy any day. Because I know you will treat her like the queen she is, right?”

Wynonna narrows her eyes warningly at the redhead who quickly nods her head.

“Good then you go charm, flirt and woo the pants off of my sister.” Wynonna pulls her face is disgust. “I don’t need to know of any actual pants leaving my sister though.”

Nicole smiles at her gratefully.

“Now that that is settled, where do they keep the helium in this place?”

-x-x-

Waverly Earp is having a really good day.

Waking up to find that drunk Wynonna didn’t puke on her couch during the night but that she actually made her breakfast, okay so she made coffee and handed her a banana but still that’s a big deal coming from her chronically lazy sister. Soon after enjoying their light breakfast Wynonna left to go meet Eliza and Waverly found herself enjoying the pleasant spring morning on her way to class. Her cranky old professor with the bad breath was actually in a good mood for a change and she got an A+ on her paper.

Today is a good day.

The only problem is that she has no one to share this great day with. Wynonna is still out with Eliza doing who knows what, Champ had left long before she woke for the office and probably won’t be back before late tonight.

That’s how she found herself staring up at large apartment building contemplating whether or not to press the buzzer or just go to her own empty apartment.

Waverly jumps when the door suddenly opens as someone steps out.

“Waverly hey.”

“Hi Dolls.” She greets once she realizes who it is.

“Where you coming to see me? Because I’m sorry I’m just on my way out.”

“Oh no actually I was wondering if Nicole was home?”

“Yeah she here, why don’t you just head on up?” He says holding open the door for her.

Waverly smiles gratefully at him before slipping inside.

“Thanks.” She says shyly before giving him a little wave.

Waverly takes the time the elevator takes to slowly climb up the floors to get herself together. Why is she so nervous to see Nicole? Nicole is her friend, she shouldn’t feel nervous to just show up at her apartment she has done it to her other friends dozens of times before.

When the doors open at the top floor, Waverly quickly finds Dolls apartment and turns to face the opposite apartment. Taking a deep breath to settles herself, she lifts her fist to knock but stops when she hears hushed voices from behind the door. Placing her hand fat against the door she feels the door move slightly, it must have not been closed all the way. Pushing the door slightly harder the door opens enough for her to peer inside to find the cutest sight ever.

The living room floor is covered in plastic blocks and random toys. But in the middle of all of the chaos stands a small multicoloured block tower. Nicole is sitting in front of the tower holding a blue block above the tower, she is wearing black leggings and a oversized grey jumper. Luca is standing next to her eyes fixed on the tower. He’s pacifier is hanging out of the side of his mouth while his one hand pulls on the beanie on the on his head.

“Okay little dude you ready for the last one?” Nicole asks as the block hovers above the tower. “Here goes.”

Nicole carefully places the last block on top holding her breath as she waits to see if it will fall over. When it doesn’t topple over Nicole throws her hands in the air in victory.

“Yes!” Luca starts clapping his hands excitedly. “High five buddy.”

Nicole holds out her hand and Luca slaps it sloppily. Then like it’s in slow motion he kicks out a sneaker covered foot sending the tower tumbling down. Nicole is frozen in shock as Luca falls onto the couch giggling around his pacifier.

“You little traitor.” Luca just looks at her smiling cheekily. “Oh now you are going to get it.” Nicole grabs the laughing boy pressing him close to her as she blows a raspberry onto his cheek making him laugh even harder.

A softer feminine laugh catches Nicole’s attention and she looks up to see the younger Earp’s head poking out behind her front door.

“Waverly hi.” Nicole says surprised as Waverly moves into the apartment closing the door behind her.

“Hi um sorry for just dropping in on you like this, but I was in the neighbourhood and the door…the door was open.” Waverly nervously rambles pointing to door behind her.

“Oh Xavier must have not closed it properly. But I’m glad you stopped by.” Nicole says with a sweet smile that Waverly shyly returns.

Waverly looks down at the little boy walking up to her and she kneels down so she can pick him up.

“Hey there Luca, how are you doing handsome?” Waverly asks tickling him on his tummy and he smiles brightly at around his pacifier.

“Wa-le!” He says happily trying to grab onto her ponytail but she quickly moves it out of reach. Since the little hair pulling incident Waverly has been a lot more careful about wearing her hair loose around the little man.

“Did he just call me Wall-E?” Waverly asks with a frown.

“Hmm I can totally see you helping all of those fat people to get out of their floaty chairs.” Nicole says amused standing up from the floor.

“Wa-le!” Luca squeals again making both women laugh.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Nicole asks walking closer to Waverly and her son.

“Are you sure I’m not interrupting anything, I kind of just randomly dropped in on you guys. Maybe I should just go.”

“No stay.” Nicole reaches for her hand but quickly pulls back before she can touch her. “I mean, please stay I was about to make us lunch and it would be nice if you can join us.” Nicole says hopefully.

Waverly looks between mother and son 4 big brown eyes looking back at her.

“I’m about a hundred percent sure that if I say no to your food that Wynonna will disown me.”

Nicole chuckles and points behind her to the kitchen.

“I take it it’s a yes?”

“Yes.”

Waverly follows behind Nicole carrying Luca as they made their way towards the kitchen.

“Wow.” Waverly says amazed when she looks around the magnificent top of the line kitchen.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great.” Nicole says proudly as she moves to the counter pulling out a large knife from the holder and spinning it in her hand.

“What do you need me to do?” Waverly asks.

“You can join Luca with keeping me company while I make us lunch.”

Waverly nods and takes a seat at the counter with Luca on her lap, happy to let Nicole handle the cooking, she is a world class chef after all. Right away Nicole set to work pulling out all the ingredients she will need to make their lunch. Waverly watches fixated as she works, moving effortlessly around almost like a dancer performing an intricate dance with each move calculated and executed perfectly.

After watching the chef work for a little while Waverly reaches across the counter grabbing the ladle and brings in front of her holding it like a microphone.

“Today we have amazing chef Haught in the kitchen cooking us one of her food mater pieces. Chef Haught tell us what is on the menu for today?” Waverly does her best reporter impression including a British accent, before holding the ladle out in front of the redhead who is smiling highly amused at her antics.

“Well today I will be making one of my personal favourites, namely sour chicken with gua bao buns and topped with a green beans and pepperoni.” Nicole answers professionally, clearly this is not her first time in front of the microphone.

“Sounds ravishing. What do you think Mr Luca?”

Luca looks at the ladle for a second before grabbing it and starts to chew on it.

“I think my son is using your microphone as his teething ring.” Nicole says as she mixes the dough.

“Luckily he is cute enough to get away with it.”

Waverly gently leans her head against his and Nicole feels her heart is ready to burst at the sight. Seeing Waverly smile at her like that all snuggled up with Luca is an image she can happily look at for the rest of her life.

_BANG!_

Both women jump when Luca slams the ladle against the counter effectively breaking them out of their trance and ending the moment.

Nicole clears her throat as she scoops the dough out and rolls it into a ball before placing it in a bowl, covering it with a damp cloth and moving it to the side to proof.

“Is there anything you are allergic to or really just dislikes?”

“Hmm no allergies that I know of, but I don’t like mushrooms. They are just so gross.” Waverly says pulling a face of disgust.

“No mushrooms, got it.”

 Nicole quickly washes her hands and cleans the counter before she starts chopping the pepperoni at lightning fast speed and with expert precision.

“So, I love our little impromptu lunch date. But if you don’t you mind me asking what brought on the surprise visit?”

“Oh it’s just silly.” Waverly says looking down at her lap shyly.

“Try me.”

After contemplating it for a second Waverly decides just to tell her.

“Well, it’s just I was having a really good day I didn’t feel like going back to an empty apartment.”

Waverly chances a glance at the chef to find her smiling brightly at her.

“I’m glad you came here.” Nicole says honestly. “Waves you are always welcome here. We have good food, scattered toys and ladle eating babies.”

“Now how can say no to that?” Waverly gives her a warm smile as she settles more comfortably into her seat.

-x-x-

After lunch they move to the living room where Nicole puts one of the many animated movies that have invaded her movie collection on. Luca sits between them on the couch watching the movie with undivided attention until he finally falls asleep with his head on Waverly’s lap. They chat quietly while the movie continues to play in the background.

“I take it you have watches your share of Disney movies?” Waverly asks as she absentmindedly runs her fingers through Luca’s hair.

“I think I’m a share holder now with the amount of Disney merchandise that has invaded my house recently.” Waverly giggles at that.

“What kind of movies did you like to watch before becoming a mom?”

“Oh I liked a little bit of everything, horror, action, comedy and even a drama or two. What about you what kind of movies do you like?”

“I like the classics, I don’t know why there is just something magical about them.” Waverly says quietly.

“What is your favourite?”

“Singing In The Rain.” Waverly says shyly.

“Ah, a great choice! I have a copy of it maybe we can watch it some time?” Nicole asks hopeful.

“I would like that.”

“Me too.”

Nicole’s eye moves from Waverly’s beautiful face to the clock behind her on the wall and her eyes nearly pop out of her skull.

“Crap.” Nicole quickly jumps from the couch startling Waverly.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asks concerned.

“Oh um sorry I just didn’t realise what the time is.” Nicole says looking around the room. “I still need go shower and get ready for work.” Nicole starts walking to her room but stops and turns around looking sheepishly at Waverly. “Um, can I ask you a favour?”

“Of course.”

“Would you mind watching Luca while I showered quickly?”

“Go shower Nicole, I’ll watch him for you.”

With a thankful smile she runs off to her room to get ready.

-x-x-

Nicole wipes the fog from her bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection as her wet hair already starts to curl. She quickly brushes her teeth trying to steal her nerves. The whole time in the shower she has been contemplating telling Waverly how she feels

“Come on Nicole this is it you can do it.” She says looking at her reflection giving herself a much needed pep talk.

“You are just going to walk in there and tell the most amazing woman in the world that you are falling in love with her and want to fight for her.”

She stares at herself for a few seconds before dropping her head.

“Her being engaged to a pool noodle really doesn’t make things easier.”

With a huff Nicole straightens back up shaking out her hands.

“Okay it’s now or never.”

With one last look in the mirror Nicole nods to herself and leaves the bathroom and walking like a woman on a mission to the living room.

“Waves I need to tell you so-“ Nicole freezes in the doorway looking shocked and confused. “Mom?”

Right there on her couch sits a nervous looking Waverly, Luca is playing with his toys on the floor and right next to Waverly sits the one and only Allison Haught smiling like the cat who just ate the cannery.

“Hello honey.”

“M-mom what are you doing here?” Nicole asks her feet finally moving again as she walks further into the living room.

“You asked me to watch Luca for you tonight, so I thought I would come a little earlier so I can watch him while you got ready. But it looks like you didn’t need my help after all.” She says smiling brightly at Waverly who looks incredibly uncomfortable.

This is really not how she imagined this would go, but then again things rarely works out the way you want them to. Taking a deep breath Nicole does the introductions.

“Mom, this is my friend Waverly Earp. Waves this is my mother Allison Haught.”

“Actually we were just getting to know each other weren’t we Waverly?”

“Yes, but I think it is time for me to go home.” Waverly says standing up quickly from the couch ready to flee.

“Oh okay.” Nicole says trying to hide her disappointment.

“It was nice to meet you Mrs Haught.” Waverly picks up her bag and makes her way to the front door.

“You to dear and please call me Allison.”

“Allison.” Waverly says with a smile and nod before looking to Nicole. “Thanks for lunch.”

“You are very welcome.” Nicole says not really knowing what else to say.

Waverly then looks at the little boy playing with his fire truck.

“Bye Luca.”

“Bye!” He says waving at her and she gives him a little wave back and a smile to the adults before finally leaving out the door.

When the youngest Earp is gone Nicole falls onto the couch with a groan and closing her eyes in frustration.

“So…” Nicole opens her eyes to look at her smiling mom. “… that was Waverly.”

“Mom.” Nicole whines.

“She’s pretty.”

“Mom!”

“What?” Allison chuckles at her daughter faking innocence.

“I know what you are thinking.”

“And what is that oh wise one?” Allison asks with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re thinking we will have beautiful children.” Nicole says with a cheeky grin making her mother laugh and tug on a piece of her red hair.

“You are too funny. But on a more serious note, she seems like a lovely girl, and Luca is clearly infatuated with her.”

“Yeah she is great.” Nicole says with a dopey smile.

“Did you tell her how you feel?” Allison asks gentler and she watches as Nicole’s smile drops.

“No.” Nicole huffs out.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s really hard to tell someone you have feelings for them when your mom is sitting next to them.” Nicole says with a raised eyebrow.

“Oops.” Allison looks at her guilty. “I’m sorry honey I didn’t mean to… what is it called again? Oh yes! I didn’t mean to cock block you.”

“Mom!”

“What? Did I not use it right?” Allison asks genuinely confused.

“Please don’t ever and I do mean ever say that again.” Nicole says between chuckles.

“Okay deal.” She says kissing the side of her now all grown up girl’s head. “But what I don’t get is why you are still here?” Allison asks moving her damp hair behind her ear and Nicole just looks at her confused.

“What do you mean why am I still here?”

“Why are you here and not chasing down that beautiful girl and confessing your undying love to her?”

Nicole just looks at her as her mother’s words sinks in and then to the door where Waverly left through.

“Go.” Allison says giving her a little push to her legs to get her moving.

Nicole gives her a blinding smile before jumping up, she quickly places a kiss on her mom’s cheek and then a kiss to Luca’s head.

“Be good for grandma.” And with that she is rushing out of the door.

Her sock covered feet quickly run down the stairs trying to catch up to the Earp girl as fast as she can. She burst through the door out onto the street. She looks down the street trying to see which way she went when she spots her a block away walking toward the bus station. Nicole quickly runs after her calling her name.

“Waverly!”

Waverly turns around to see a Nicole running after her.

“Hey.” Nicole breaths out when she finally stops in front of Waverly.

“Nicole hey, what’s wrong?” Waverly asks confused thinking maybe she had forgotten something.

“Nothing I- I just didn’t want you to leave.”

“Nicole you have to go to work.”

“Yeah ugh this isn’t coming out right.” Nicole covers her face with her hands shaking her head before lowering her hands and trying again. “What I meant was, is that I love spending time with you.”

“Is that what you chased after me to tell me?” Waverly asks with a smirk.

“Yup.”

 Nicole says popping the p, her hands are in her jean pockets as she slowly makes her way closer to the other woman feeling her confidence grow with each step.

“See here’s the thing.” She stops right in front of her leaning slightly closer as she whispers. “I really like looking at you.”

This makes Waverly smile and blush which makes Nicole’s confidence skyrockets.

“Well, you’re not bad looking yourself Ms Haught.”

“I know.” She says like it’s the most obvious thing making Waverly chuckle. “I like you Waverly.” Nicole says a little more serious making Waverly stop laughing. “I _really_ like you.”

Waverly looks in Nicole’s emotional filled eyes, the depth of the words true meaning written clearly in them.

“I’m getting married.” Waverly says just a little above a whisper.

“I know, but you’re not married _yet_.”

“Nicole.” Waverly warns her but Nicole just gives her a soft smile.

“I’m going to fight for you Waverly.” She says seriously making sure Waverly understands. “I know we were meant to meet each other that night. It was… fate.”

“You don’t believe in fate.” Waverly counters with a smirk.

“And that’s why it gave me such a bitch slap when it dropped you in my life.” She says back amused clearly impressed that Waverly remembered that little piece of information.

“Don’t make it sound like such a hardship.” Waverly says swatting at her arm but Nicole grabs her hand and holds it gently in her own slightly bigger hand.

“What can I say your high maintenance.” Waverly’s jaw drop and Nicole bursts out laughing.

“And yet you want to fight for me?” Waverly says half annoyed.

“Absolutely.”

Taking a deep breath and turning a little more serious again Waverly pulls her hand reluctantly out of Nicole’s.

“I’m getting married in exactly one year Nicole.”

“Exactly one year?” Waverly nods as Nicole’s processes the new information. “So that’s 365 days… and that gives me 365 ways to sweep you off your feet.”

“You sound pretty confident.” Waverly teases her.

“Oh I am.”

“You’re an idiot.” Nicole just shrugs and starts to walk away backwards still smiling at Waverly who is smiling back at her.

“365 days.”

Nicole repeats one last time before she turns around and leaves, she has a lot of planning to do.

 


End file.
